A. Field of the Invention
The field of the present invention relates generally to apparatuses utilized to drain areas of land. In particular, the present invention relates to catch basins having at least one inlet for receiving a fluid, such as storm water, and one or more outlets connected to a piping system, such as a storm sewer system, for transferring the fluid away from the catch basin. Even more particularly, the present invention relates to such catch basins that are configured to ease installation time, costs and effort by having selectable outlet and/or inlet port positions on one or more sides of the catch basin for connecting to a piping system.
B. Background
The use of one or more catch basins as a means of collecting and transferring fluid from an area of land is well known. In particular, the use of a catch basin positioned in the ground to collect and transfer storm water or other run-off water for transfer of that water to a storm sewer piping system is well known and commonly utilized in various landscape and similar applications. The typical catch basin comprises a main body portion or receptacle having a bottom section, side walls and an open top section that form a fluid chamber inside the main body portion. At least one of the side walls and/or the bottom section is configured with an outlet that connects to the piping system to drain water away from the catch basin. In one configuration, water enters the catch basin through a grate positioned across the top section. In another configuration, water also enters the catch basin through an inlet, which connects to a piping system that transfers water from an upstream location, on one or more sides of the main body portion. The grate is typically configured to screen solid materials, such as leaves and other debris, from entering the fluid chamber and the piping system, where it can clog the pipes and prevent collection and removal of the fluid. The outlet of the typical catch basin is positioned on the sidewall of the main body such that a sump area is provided at the bottom of the fluid chamber. The purpose of this sump area is to collect the smaller debris that passes through the grate to reduce the likelihood that this debris will clog the drain pipe. The main body portion can be configured in a variety of different cross-sectional shapes, with circular and square cross-sections being the most common configurations. The grate is typically of the same shape as the main body member and is configured to be removably attached to the top section thereof to permit the user to remove the grate and periodically clean out the sump area of the fluid chamber.
In one common application, a single catch basin is placed in the ground at the low spot of a lawn or other landscaped area or below a fluid down spout to collect storm water or excess water applied to the area. In this type of application, the catch basin is provided with a grate to allow water to flow into the fluid chamber, while screening out larger debris, and an outlet that connects to a sloped piping system to facilitate transferring the water away from the catch basin. This same configuration is also commonly utilized in driveways, parking lots and other paved or concreted areas. In another common application, the catch basin interconnects an inlet pipe, which receives fluid from another catch basin or through an inlet placed at a drainage area, and the drain pipe as a means of providing a cleanable sump area to prevent clogging of the drain pipe and, ultimately, the storm water or sewer drainage system. In either application, the catch basin grate and sump area must be periodically cleaned to prevent ponding of water on the landscaped area or in the street or parking lot. Some communities have regulations regarding the use and placement of catch basins so as to prevent the undesirable debris from entering the storm drainage or sewer system. Some communities have public or private services that periodically clean the sump area. In addition to preventing debris from entering and potentially clogging the storm drainage or sewer system, catch basins are also useful in minimizing the amount of pollutants that enter the storm drainage or sewer system. Absent the collecting of debris and pollutants at the catch basin, these materials are typically discharged to fresh or ocean waters, collected in detention basins or included in the water treated at a sewage treatment facility.
Installation of a catch basin involves selecting a catch basin having a fluid chamber of sufficient size to handle the expected amount of rainfall or other run-off, placing the catch basin at the low spot of the area to be drained or where excess water will accumulate, connecting the catch basin inlet to the inlet pipe (if applicable) and connecting the catch basin outlet to the drain pipe. The catch basin is usually placed in a hole deep enough for the main body member to be positioned such that the grate is substantially level or slightly below the surface of the ground. Typically, a gravel base or other firm base is provided in the hole for the catch basin to sit on. The catch basin inlet is connected to the inlet pipe, if applicable, and the outlet is connected to the drain pipe utilizing mechanisms appropriate for the materials utilized for the catch basin and inlet/drain pipes. Catch basins are commonly manufactured out of a structural plastic, such as injection-molded structural foam polyolefin or like material. Preferably, the outlet is positioned lower than the inlet to facilitate drainage of water from the catch basin. This may be accomplished by having the outlet lower on the side of the main body member than the inlet, utilizing a catch basin having a sloped bottom or by excavating the hole such that it slopes from inlet to outlet. Once the pipes are connected to the catch basin, the hole is filled in around the catch basin to secure the catch basin in place. For locations where vehicle traffic is expected, the hole around the catch basin may be filled with concrete or like material. Often, one or more holes are provided in the bottom section to allow excess water to leach out into the ground so as to prevent the accumulation of standing water in the catch basin.
The typical prior art catch basin is provided with a fixed outlet on one side of the main body that is sized to connect to a particular diameter of drainage pipe. If utilized, the inlet is typically, but not exclusively, placed at a fixed position on a sidewall opposite the outlet. Generally, the fixed outlets or inlets are located at or near the middle (top to bottom) of the sidewall. In some configurations, the outlet and/or inlet of the catch basin are provided with a universal outlet that is adapted to connect to a plurality of drain/inlet pipe diameters, thereby making the catch basin more universal. An example of such a configuration is shown in U.S. Pat. No. Des. 402,013 to Saffrey, the assignee of which is the assignee of the present invention. In other configurations, a universal outlet adapter connects to the outlet or inlet so as to permit connection to variable sized drain or inlet pipes. A problem with the aforementioned catch basins is that the outlets and/or inlets are fixedly positioned on the side wall of the main body portion. The fixed nature of these outlets/inlets makes installation of the catch basin and its connection to the drain or inlet pipes more difficult in that the installer has to carefully ensure that the catch basin is appropriately positioned relative to the outlet and inlet pipes. This generally requires somewhat careful consideration and preparation of the hole and bottom thereof so as to properly receive the catch basin.
An alternative to the use of a fixedly positioned catch basin outlet and/or inlet is the use of a series of knock-out locations on the side or sides of the main body portion. The knock-outs are typically configured in various positions down the sidewalls of the main body portion and are partially “pre-cut” to allow the installer to select the depth at which he or she desires to locate the outlet or inlet to better connect to the piping system(s). On common configuration for the cut-outs is the use of a bayonet cut, which facilitates an appropriately configured outlet or inlet, provided as a separate component, connecting to the cut-out and, therefore, the catch basin in a twist/lock fashion. Other configurations for the cut-outs are also possible. The outlet or inlet component can be provided as a single sized outlet/inlet for connecting to a particular sized outlet/inlet pipe or with a universal outlet/inlet adapter configured for multiple sizes of pipes (as described above). While the use of multiple positioned knockouts provides additional flexibility with regard to the placement of the outlet/inlet on the catch basin main body portion, they are known to have certain drawbacks. For instance, the installer has to be relatively careful when removing the knock-out that he or she does not damage the bayonet cut or sidewall of the catch basin, therefore generally rendering the subject catch basin useless for its intended purpose.
Several patents describe attempts to provide some flexibility for placement of the catch basin relative to the outlet or inlet piping system. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 3,562,969 to Little, Jr. describes a sectional catch basin having pre-cast concrete walls that interlockingly fit onto a base and receive a cover. The walls have flanges that join together to form the receptacle. Spacer sections are utilized below or above a wall section to raise or lower the placement of the opening for the outlet and/or inlet. U.S. Pat. No. 6,419,421 to Whitfield, Jr. describes a catch basin comprised of a bottom piece, side plates, corner pieces and a top unit that are assembled on site. A lip on the bottom piece holds the corner pieces in place, the side plates slide into grooves in the corner pieces and the top unit connects to the corners pieces and side plates to form the receptacle. The side plates are shown with variable placed holes to connect the outlet and/or inlet pipes to the catch basin at the desired height. U.S. Pat. No. 6,161,984 to Sinclair describes a catch basin assembly that has components which allow the user to adjust the height of the assembly to allow for repaving of road surfaces or other need for an elevated height. Although the foregoing describe catch basin assemblies that allow some flexibility with regard to placement of the outlet and inlet pipes, they do not provide a catch basin pre-manufactured out of structural plastic that allows the on-site installer to make the necessary adjustments to the outlet and inlet locations.
What is needed is an improved catch basin that provides the desired flexibility for placement of the outlets and inlets along the depth of the main or receptacle body of the catch basin. The desired catch basin should allow the installer to relatively easily, and with low risk of damage to the catch basin, select the desired depth for placement of the outlet and, if appropriate, inlet into the fluid chamber thereof. The desired catch basin will have a locating mechanism that allows the installer to select the desired depth of the outlet/inlet along the sidewall of the main body portion without the use of tools or by only utilizing hand tools. The desired catch basin will be adaptable for use with a fixedly positioned outlets and inlets and/or with knock-outs for attachment of a separate outlet/inlet, whether of single size or universal adapter configuration.